


But hey, I digress

by orphan_account



Series: summer shenanigans [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, but a text fic, long distance?, not really a text fic, slight angst, the cheesiest thing I've ever written, wanted to write a kiss scene but I suck at that stuff so just try to imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why does it take two thousand miles for me to say…/a song inspired fic about wonu not knowing how to deal with his feelings and gyu trying his best to get his own out there





	But hey, I digress

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> summers almost over so here's this 
> 
> idk why but I imagine this during winter with snow everywhere and scarfs worn
> 
> also apparently all I can write now are text fics but please enjoy

 

  
Mingyu left the city two weeks ago to attend his grandma's funeral two-thousand miles into the country side, driving alone for two-and-a-half days after nothing but a, "Drive safe," from his roommate Minghao before he shut the door to their apartment and with no cellphone connection after hitting the outskirts. It's been days since he started staying at a motel in the middle of a small town, living off of snacks from vending machines and whatever meals the gas station across the road sold.

Today he's at his grandma's house, sorting through her belongings with his distant relatives. He was never as close to his grandma as any of them were, but he's always been a family oriented type of guy, so he found sadness within losing someone he could've known deeply if things were different.

The actual funeral was full of tears from everyone that inticed Mingyu's weak heart to feel so much for someone he hardly knew, which sucked– crying is always embarrassing in any situation. He didn't have anyone to wipe his tears, anyway, although young adults have a stigma that everything has to be done independently to be repsected, so he tried not to be hurt by it.

He was lonely, nonetheless.

"Mingyu, can you grab that?"

His aunt (mom's sister) was known as a threat to Mingyu his whole life, his parents leaving the country to raise their children in the city to get away from any toxic trauma that could take place if they stayed. His mom cut any ties with anyone when she left, so Mingyu wasn't close with any of that side of the family.

"Sure," he says, reaching for a box on the shelf of an otherwise empty closet.

His aunt looks it over and opens it right there in front of him, revealing a collection of crystals. She gasps.

The rocks vary in looks, but each one of them reminds Mingyu of someone he didn't say goodbye to from the city.

  
Wonwoo is a junior biologist-slash-earth science major from a required chemistry course Mingyu took his freshman year. He was Mingyu's lab partner their first semester, which is how they started talking, and now a close friend and an important part of their friend group.

They've gotten teased about being soulmates from everyone for a while, mostly by Minghao and Wonwoo's best friend Soonyoung.

Wonwoo is known for being oblivious and obvious while Mingyu is known for being confident in any type of relationship; he flirts a lot.

It all started a year ago after a drunken game of would you rather where they answered the same to every scenario, and maybe after Mingyu told Minghao that he had some kind of infatuation with Wonwoo.

Lately, though, Wonwoo hasn't been around much. He says he's busy with school work, but Mingyu knows better. He's being avoided.

A day before leaving Mingyu was sent to voicemail after trying to call Wonwoo and find out what was going on, but the action left him insecure, whereas he is normally self-assured. He's been trying to think of a text to send Wonwoo with the little cell service he has while he's far enough away to not be scared of seeing him in school with the risk of being ignored.

Honestly, the whole situation felt really immature, but Mingyu doesn't control the world.

The thought of Wonwoo not being his friend still makes his heart sink everytime.

He doesn't know if he's feeling that way even more because of the melancholy environment of his grandma's death or if distance really does make the heart grow fonder, but he asks to take the crystals back home and decides he needs to do something before then in case he eventually gets over it.

After the sun goes down and Mingyus back in his motel room, he opens his phone and starts typing.

He starts with, " _hey, are you busy?_ " but deletes it.

" _how's everyone?_ "

No–Wonwoo doesn't even know he left.

" _hey, I know you're avoiding me and I just wanted to see if you'd tell me why... did I do something to make you uncomfortable? I know how easy it is to make you feel that way. I have no idea what's going on and you know I'm too curious at the worst of times, so I'm sorry if this message is annoying, but I miss you,_ "

Definitely not–too needy.

After thinking about it for long enough, Mingyu settles on just being completely honest with Wonwoo.

He starts off with sending a simple, " _I miss you,_ "

Wonwoo messages back immediately and Mingyu's heart actually swells.

  
**wonu**  
10:22 pm  
_gay_

 

  
Mingyu laughs, but why is Wonwoo even replying?

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:22 pm  
_:(..._

 

  
**wonu**  
10:23 pm  
_why are you in the country?_

 

  
So he does know. Minghao talks too much.

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:24 pm  
_funeral. I got you souvenirs_

 

  
**wonu**  
10:24 pm  
_oh... sorry for bringing it up._

  
**wonu**  
10:24 pm  
_don't buy me things_

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:25 pm  
_It's okay, and I didn't buy them_

  
**mingyu**  
10:25 pm  
_why would I spend money on you?_

 

  
**wonu**  
10:25 pm  
_harsh_

 

  
Is now a good time to be serious?

"Be bold," Mingyu tells himself.

 

 

 **mingyu**  
10:27 pm  
_why haven't you talked to me in weeks,_

  
...

  
**wonu**  
10:31 pm  
_reasons_

 

  
Of course he's going to be difficult about this.

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:32 pm  
_seriously wonu_

  
**mingyu**  
10:32 pm  
_I'm not stupid_

 

  
**wonu**  
10:34 pm  
_it's a secret_

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:34 pm  
_? ??_

  
**mingyu**  
10:39 pm  
_please talk to me_

 

  
It hits 11 o'clock and Wonwoo hasn't messaged Mingyu back.

Mingyu gets frustrated and throws his phone on to the other bed in the room, only for it to go off. 

 

  
**wonu**  
10:42 pm  
_I kinda love you_

 

  
Mingyu stares at the message.

Wonwoo, the guy Mingyu he's basically loved after a month of knowing each other, actually loves him too.

"Oh my god,"

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:50 pm  
_what_

 

  
**wonu**  
10:51 pm  
_yeah_

 **wonu**  
10:51  
_I know it's weird and I just thought I'd lead into every cliche ever and shut you out_

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:53 pm  
_but_

 **mingyu**  
10:53 pm  
_I didn't think I was very subtle_

 

  
**wonu**  
10:55 pm  
_what_

 

  
**mingyu**  
10:56 pm  
_I loved you first_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mingyu is back home on a Saturday and instead of stopping at his apartment to settle back in, he drives straight to Wonwoo's.They haven't seen each other in person for almost a month; Mingyu is shaking as he parks his car by the curb. 

He's standing in front of Wonwoo's apartment door only a minute after getting out of the car. 

Before knocking, he starts to smile and takes a deep breath, the box of crystals in his hands. 

Soonyoung answers the door. 

"Mingyu?"

"Where's Wonwoo?"

He doesn't even get to reply because Wonwoo steps behind him and lightly taps him out of the way. 

Mingyu's smiling again as Wonwoo looks up at him, obviously confused. 

He laughs a little and pushes the box towards Wonwoo. He says, "Souvenirs." 

Wonwoo doesn't take the box but instead grabs Mingyu's arm to pull him inside. 

Soonyoung is sitting on the couch while looking at them tiredly, though seemingly like he knows everything. 

Wonwoo sets the box on to the kitchen counter and looks at Mingyu before opening it. He looks back at Mingyu after seeing the crystals excitedly. 

"These are the coolest crystals I've ever seen," 

Mingyu laughs. He looks over at Soonyoung and tries to convey that he should definitely go away, which he picks up on because he casually gets up and salutes Mingyu on his way to his room.

Mingyu gets close to Wonwoo as soon as he's gone, looking down at him as he turns to face him. 

"I'm so happy to see you," Mingyu confesses. 

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu in for a hug. He says, "I am pretty great,'

Mingyu leans back to say something witty, but just looking at Wonwoo this close stops him. "I guess you are."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always I hope you liked this fic and talk to me in the comments if you want! feedback is always the best 
> 
> thank you for reading :) sorry if it seems rushed


End file.
